Berserker Shield
The Berserker Shield makes a player invincible for a short time and allows them to "shield bash" opponents, killing them almost instantly (keep in mind that enemies with high health and defense may be able to survive a shield bash, sending them flying back). For this reason, the powerup frequently leads to players "camping" around where the shield spawns to pick up the item. When shield-bashing people, keep in mind that as soon as you hit and kill them, you will more than likely pick up their Health Recharge power up, getting rid of your Berserker Shield powerup. If an enemy has this powerup, their body will be bright blue. If you crash into someone else with a Berserker Shield, you will both fly back (this is only possible in Tank).*Also keep in mind that the person that abuses the Berserker-Shield most or camps near the spawn point all the time WILL BE the #1 target to everyone once that person's shield-bashing spree has ended. ngmoco reduced the duration of the Berserker Shield to reduce camping."Weapons tuning". TouchArcade forums. Strategy Shield-bashing is best on smaller maps and with more players. It is not too difficult to evade a Berserker Shield in a one-on-one game, but you might not notice it in a four-player brawl. Players often forget that the shield also makes you invincible (hence it's name "berzerker shield"), and simply run at their opponents without shooting. If you don't catch up to them, you can still get plenty of shots in and not worry about anyone else shooting at you. Despite being invincible with the shield active, knockback effects can still affect you. Map-specific strategy * Tank - Camping in the central room is rather popular and somewhat unsafe. It might be best to grab the one sitting at the end of one of the tanks, because people expect that less. * Onrail - If you're a camper, this may not be the facility for you. You're visible to the entire room, everyone can see you, and almost all of the strong powerups such as the Damage Amplifier are all around you. Not to say it doesn't have a big payoff. Everyone will be sprinting away as fast as they can when you get it, and you may have to use a Gravity Hook to get yourself to your opponents. Many people like to stay on the lift, blocking you from killing them. * Runoff - Camping here is unwise. You're visible to about five sniping spots, the water, and people charging at you from the side room. Depending on where you start in this map, you should either get a Cloaking Field and run away or charge nilly-willy at it. * Lift - Depending on your skill, Lift can have a number of options. If your skill is low, no one will care about the Berserker Shield and have an open battle in the big room. However, in higher-skill matches, all the action will take place in that one corridor as everyone tries to get that free kill. May be the best camping spot, because you're protected on three sides. * Bedlam - Also skill-reliant. With a rating of ~4000 or larger, almost all the action can happen in the one pathway. Camping happens, but it's more dangerous than Lift, because there are two sides to get killed from. However, unlike in Lift, it is hard to locate your enemies, because the room is very large.*Be careful when there are rocket launchers on the map because when there's a heated battle for the Berserker Shield in the narrow pathway a person with a Devastator or any type of explosive based weapon could just unload all their ammo into the battle most likely killing everyone. * Flood - Camping here is unwise because you are visible to everything and everyone. Also, the powerups are hard to miss, and like Onrail, people will stay on the lifts to prevent you from killing the,. May be the second worst Berserker Shield abusing facility. * Rig - The only logical safe spot is in the small room above the Beserker Shield. When the shield respawns, drop down through the hole, grab it, and drop onto the main floor. From there, you can chase people with it. Take caution due to the possibility of Berserkers dropping from the top of the map. *Be aware of gravity hooks shooting up once the Berserker Shield spawns most likely killing you(happens more often when facing skill levels of 3650 or higher). Knox, Junction, Annex, Courtyard, Factory, and Warehouse do not contain Berserker Shields. References Category:Powerups